marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant-Size Invaders Vol 1 1
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Len Wein | CoverArtist1 = Frank Robbins | CoverArtist2 = John Romita | CoverArtist3 = Gaspar Saladino | Production1_1 = John Romita | Publisher1_1 = Stan Lee | Quotation = Look out, Axis -- Here we come! | Speaker = The Invaders | StoryTitle1 = The Coming of the Invaders! | Writer1_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler1_1 = Frank Robbins | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Agent Wilson * ** * ** *** *** *** * Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** ** Other Characters: * Operation Rebirth ** ** * Nazis ** *** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** ** ** *** **** *** **** ** ** * Items: * and * Vehicles: * U-boat * HMS Duke of York Events: * World War II | Synopsis1 = Part One "A Captain Called America!" December 22nd, 1941: Captain America and Bucky swing into action as they take down a group of Nazi saboteurs at the Liberty Shipyards. As the battle concludes, an F.B.I. agent named Stuart approaches the heroes and inquires about a man named Doctor Anderson. Cap immediately recognizes the name and reflects back on the events that first transformed him into Captain America. Flashback 1940: Doctor Anderson had been assigned by Washington to collaborate with General Chester Phillips and Doctor Abraham Erskine on Operation Rebirth. They selected Steve Rogers as a volunteer for a project designed to give him superhuman strength, speed and dexterity. The process worked, but a Nazi spy, present in Erskine's laboratory assassinated Erskine and the secret of his Super Soldier Serum died with him. Steve Rogers soon went on to become the patriotic hero Captain America. Snapping back to the present, Captain America listens intently as the F.B.I. agent tells him that Doctor Anderson might be dead and they need the help of Captain America and Bucky. Part Two "Enter: the Human Torch!" Cap and Bucky reach the hospital where they find Doctor Anderson as a patient. Anderson explains to them that he was attacked by Nazi agents two nights ago in an abandoned silo being used as a secret Nazi stronghold. His kidnapper was a man named Colonel Krieghund who had been developing his own version of the Super Soldier Serum in order to create a Nazi Übermensch. However, his process was incomplete and Krieghund suspected that Anderson might have knowledge of Erskine's lost procedures. Krieghund subjected Anderson to a device called a Psyphon, which pulled information directly from his brain. Krieghund acquired enough data complete his project, transforming a Nazi bund agent into the Master Man. At that moment, the Human Torch and his sidekick Toro raided the silo and fought against Master Man. The battle ended inconclusively, and both Master Man and Colonel Krieghund managed to escape. Seeing that Doctor Anderson was in rough shape, the Torch rushed him to the hospital. Concluding his tale, Doctor Anderson tells Cap and Bucky that he suddenly recalls something he heard while held prisoner in the silo. Krieghund and the Master Man plan on conducting a strike against a British warship near Chesapeake Bay. Cap and Bucky reunite with the Human Torch and Toro, and together they race off to fight this new threat. Part Three "The Sub-Mariner Strikes!" Krieghund and the Master Man are aboard a Nazi U-boat en route to Hampton Roads. They intercept the course of a British battleship, the HMS Duke of York, and attack it. Master Man leaps upon the deck of the ship and begins fighting with the deckhands. One of the deckhands however, reveals himself to be the Sub-Mariner in disguise. The Sub-Mariner was recruited by British Secret Service to safeguard the ship's most important passenger, British Prime Minister Winston Churchill. As the Sub-Mariner and Master Man fight one another, Captain America, Bucky, the Human Torch and Toro arrive to lend him a hand. During the struggle, the process that grants the Master Man his extraordinary strength starts to fail, and he begins losing his vitality and muscle mass. Captain America is reluctant to strike such an obviously weakened opponent, but Bucky has no reservations about knocking the Nazi out cold. Krieghund meanwhile, launches two missiles from his sub-marine aimed at the HMS Duke of York. The Sub-Mariner witnesses the attack and dives into the water. He catches the two torpedoes and sends them back to their point of origin, sinking the U-boat. With the threat abated, Prime Minister Winston Churchill emerges from his cabin and suggests that these heroes should band together in order to fight the Axis powers. He dubs them the Invaders. | ReprintOf2 = Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 1 | ReprintOfStory2 = 1 | Notes = Continuity Notes * Captain America's origin story from is recapped in this issue; the two U.S. Army generals who were talking to President Roosevelt about Operation Rebirth are named for the first time as General Phillips and Simms. * Captain America and the Human Torch remember their previous team-up against the Red Skull; those events had been recorded in , later revealed to be a fictionalized account of the real events, which were shown as they really happened in . * 's reprint had been modified from its original version with a footnote indicating that Emperor Thakorr (himself unnamed in-story) did not die as originally intended, but actually fell into suspended animation for the duration of the whole war. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: President Roosevelt * Pag. 5, Panel 4 recaps events shown in . * * Pag. 6, Panel 1 recaps events shown in . * Dr. Anderson * * Pag. 6-10 recap events shown in . Publication Notes * This issue shipped on March 18th, 1975. * This issue includes a two-page editorial written by editor and writer Roy Thomas. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:World War II